Just Julia
by Forever Changing
Summary: We are on a roll! First episode 5 now we have 6! I know yall are gonna love both. Oh and for you newbies to my talkshow, I (Julia) interview anime characters. This is a little perverted, but overall funny. READ IT OR ELSE! *Wink*
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: We don't own anyone but me in this story. Oh, and my friend Kia. So Julia and Kia are our own creations. Everyone else is someone elses.  
  
Just Julia  
  
Announcer Dude: Welcome to the Just Julia show! Today is our first show, and we have a full up audience. Plus we have three special guests! Ayeka from Tenchi, Inu-Yasha from Inu-Yasha, and Chi from Chobits! Now lets meet our host, the lovely, dazzling, astounding, hot babe, Julia Talana!!!  
  
Audience: *Cheers loudly*  
  
Julia: Welcome everyone to, Just Julia! *I sit in a soft kooshy chair* Lets meet our first guest, Ayeka from Tenchi!  
  
Audience: YAY!!!! *Cheers*  
  
Ayeka: *Walks out and sits on a large kooshy couch* Hello. Thank you for having me.  
  
Julia: So I hear you are "in love" with Tenchi. Is this just a rumor?  
  
Ayeka: Yes, actually. In fact Tenchi is just a co-star that I work with in the show. There is nothing actually between Tenchi and I.  
  
Julia: So, who is it that you now Like?  
  
Ayeka: Well, Miss Julia, I actually like Lord Katsuhito.  
  
Julia: So, u like the old guy?  
  
Ayeka: Well, he is my brother!  
  
Audience: Eww!!! That's wrong! *Randomly talk*  
  
Kia: AYEKA MUST DIE!!!! *Kia comes out with her flame thrower*  
  
Julia: Guards!  
  
Guards: *Drag her out of the show*  
  
Julia: Okay, lets bring out our next guest, Inu-Yasha from Inu-Yasha!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *Jumps on couch and sits in a crouching position* Feh! Why am I here? I have jewel shards to collect!  
  
Ayeka: What is that monster!  
  
Inu-Yasha: That was nice you wench!  
  
Julia: Now, Inu-Yasha, are you in love with Kagome or Kikyo?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Do I have to choose?  
  
Audience: *Boos*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Shut-up you stupid humans!  
  
Kia: Inu-Yasha!!! *Kia runs out and hugs Inu-Yasha*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *Tries to pull away* Get off me!  
  
Julia: Guards!  
  
Guards: *Come out and take Kia away*  
  
Julia: Well, Inu-Yasha, lets say they were both in a deadly situation. This is totally hypothetical, but still, which one would you save if you could only save one.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What kinda of stupid question is that!? Neither!  
  
Audience: *Gasp* *Boos*  
  
Julia: Really? Why not?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Not worth the trouble.  
  
Julia: Well, lets say that "someone" was in that situation, who would u choose?  
  
Inu-Yasha: *Looks annoyed* Can I go home now?  
  
Julia: No, because you have to be in this stupid fan-fic game show until it is done.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *blushes* Do I have to?  
  
Julia: Yes, of course. Don't be afraid, its only a public fan-fic where anyone can read it.  
  
Inu-Yasha: In that case.*Runs*  
  
Kia: *catches Inu-Yasha and hugs him* Inu-Yasha, I LOOOOOOVE you!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Lemme go! I gotta get outta this fan-fic!  
  
Julia: Guards!  
  
Guards: *Take Kia away* *Take Inu-Yasha back to the couch*  
  
Julia: Answer answer!  
  
Inu-Yasha: I should've never come here, I read your fan-fics so I should've known this was coming!  
  
Julia: Really? Cool! *Smiles happily*  
  
Inu-Yasha: I would save.you *kisses me*  
  
Audience: Awwww!!!!  
  
Sessho-Maru: Hey! Half-brother, get your hands off, Julia!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Shes mine!  
  
Sessho-Maru: Poison Claws!  
  
Kia: Fluffy! I thought you would never come! *Hugs him*  
  
Sessho-Maru: Get her off! Jaken! Get her off of me!  
  
Inu-Yasha: You cant even get one lousy human off of you?  
  
Kia: *Hugs Fluffy contentedly*  
  
Sessho-Maru: Shut-up you half breed!  
  
Julia: Hey, Inu-Yasha, after the show, wanna go get some food or "something"?  
  
Inu-Yasha: I like the "Or something" part!  
  
Julia: *A-hem* Now then, lets get our final guest out here, Chi from Chobits!  
  
Chi: *sits down and stares*  
  
Kia: Come Fluffy, I know where an empty dressing room is! *Pulls Sessho- Maru off*  
  
Julia: Now Chi, are you still working for the stripping thing?  
  
Chi: Chi?  
  
Julia: *sweatdrop* Um.What about your owner? You two done "it" yet?  
  
Chi: Chi.  
  
Julia: Right. Are you really a chobit, or is it just what you play in the manga?  
  
Chi: Chi.  
  
Julia: Yeah.  
  
*We hear random cries for help and thumps*  
  
Julia: Poor poor Sessho-Maru. Lets hope he'll not be TOO traumatized.  
  
Chi: Chi?  
  
Julia: Oh! That's all the time we have today! So comeback next time, for another episode of Just Julia!  
  
Sessho-Maru: *Runs out without a shirt* SAVE ME!!!  
  
Kia: Wait up Fluffy!  
  
Girls in Audience: *Throw change at Sessho-Maru's feet* Take it off!  
  
Julia: Come Inu-Yasha, lets go have some fun! *wink*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Okay!  
  
End for now. If I get two reviews, I will continue!!! Note: Kia is my friend who also has fanfics. Go read them. Her name is crazyoddperson. Have fun! 


	2. Episode 2

Anouncer: Welcome to episode 2 of the Just Julia show! Todays guests are Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon, Ceres from Ceres Celestial Legend, and Ryoko from Real Bout Highschool. Oh and plus we have a returning guest, Inu-Yasha from Inu-Yasha. And musical guest Kia!  
  
[Kia is tied up and gagged next to a mic and a band]  
  
Julia: Welcome. Now today we have Inu-Yasha from Inu-Yasha co-hosting the show with me. [Heart]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh! [Hes chained to the chair next to me]  
  
Julia: Now, Kia, why don't you sing the theme song for me?  
  
[Kia shakes her head]  
  
Julia: [Snaps fingers and takes off kia's gag.]  
  
Kia: [Singing] Just Julia! Shes the best, we would like to bring out our first guest!{Gag is put back in her]  
  
Julia: I love magic. Come on out, Sailor Moon!  
  
Sailor Moon: [Walks out and sits in the chair] Wheres the food and milkshakes?  
  
Julia: They're coming later.  
  
Sailor Moon: Uhhh.*Sweatdrop* whats with all the people?  
  
Inu-Yasha: She tricked you into coming here. That's the only way she can get any guests.  
  
Julia: Ahem! *Annoyed Sweatdrop* So Sailor Moon, I hear you are in a fanfic written by. [Checks script].ME! So what do you think of it so far?  
  
Sailor Moon: I feel like an actress! Hmm..What do you think Darian will say? [Daydreams]  
  
Julia: Right.So, is Reini really yours, or just in the show?  
  
Sailor Moon: Are you kidding! [Laughs] Just in the show! Im far too young.  
  
Julia: Yes, well, you and Darian really are tigether then? Seeing how you talk about him.  
  
Sailor Moon: No. [blushes] He has a real girlfriend who is kinda mean. Hes more full of himself though. Hey, why am I in costume?  
  
Julia: It adds affect.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Whatever.  
  
Sailor Moon: Oh.  
  
Julia: Now for our next guest, Ceres, from Ceres Celestial Legend!  
  
Audience: [Appluads]  
  
Ceres: Are you a Mikage?  
  
Julia: [Sweatdrop] No.  
  
Ceres: Why am I here?  
  
Julia: For an interview. Oh and lets also welcome Uhi from Ceres Celestial Legend.  
  
Uhi: Why am I here? Why is she here?  
  
Julia: You are here just in case she gets out of control. And your show isnt just a show! Hehe! You guys arent actors,s o I have to be extra careful.  
  
Uhi: [Sweatdrop]  
  
[They both take a seat]  
  
Julia: Are you too, together?  
  
Uhi: No way!  
  
Ceres: No, Im only after my Cloaks. Wear are they?  
  
Julia: I don't know.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh!  
  
Julia: Why are you trying to kill Aya's Bro?  
  
Ceres: He has my cloaks.  
  
Julia: You do understand though, that he doesn't know what you are talking about right? He doesn't remember a thing.  
  
Ceres: [surprised look] Really?  
  
Julia: [Swetadrop] Really. Umm.Yeah.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Free me Ceres, and I will tell you wear the cloaks are!  
  
Ceres: [Holds up her hand and blasts the chains off] Now, tell me, where are they?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Sucker! Heh! Now, Julia. [flexes claws] How should we play?  
  
Audience: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! [chants]  
  
Julia: Shutup! This isnt the Jerry springer show!  
  
[Several audience members get up and leave]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Leaps and tries to slash me]  
  
Julia: EEK! [runs over to where the band is] Help!  
  
Kia: [Her gag falls off and she starts to sing and the and plays] Run Julia, Run you must! Unlike anyother time, your talent wont help you nor will your bust!  
  
Julia: [annoyed sweatdrop] grrr.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Iron reaver sole stealer!  
  
Julia: [Jumps back and is barly hit]ACK!  
  
Sailor Moon: This is funny!  
  
Uhi: [Sweatdrops]You're a superhero, why don't you go help her?  
  
Sailor Moon: Because I only play one on TV, in real life Im a ditzy, pig, that loves nto daydream and stare at hot guys!  
  
Uhi: And that is different from the character you play how?  
  
Sailor Moon: [Starts crying]  
  
Uhi: IM SORRY! DON'T CRY!  
  
Julia: [panix] SIT!  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Falls to the ground]  
  
Julia: [Sits in chair] Anyways, lets bring out our next guet. Kia!  
  
Kia: [Sings] Julia, Julia yes that's her! Shes the hottest chick, now lets see who she next picked!  
  
Julia: Yes, now lets bring out Ryoko form Real Bout Highschool!  
  
Ryoko: [Sits on the couch] Hello!  
  
Julia: Hey, sup? So did you like the end to the series?  
  
Ryoko: No, actually I think it shouldve gone on more.  
  
Julia: Yes I agree, it was a bad ending. But the anime was better than the manga.  
  
Ryoko: I have to disagree with you there! I thought it was better.  
  
Julia: Your opinion is wrong.  
  
Ryoko: You cant say someones opinion is wrong!  
  
Julia: Yes I can!  
  
Julia: Well, that's all the time we have for today. Bye!  
  
[Sessho-Maru appears with Jaken]  
  
Sessho-Maru: I saw on TV that you were stuck like this halfbreed. How pathetic.  
  
Jaken: Lord Sessho-Maru, how about we get rid of him now while we have the chance!  
  
Kia: oooo!!!  
  
Jaken: [sees Kia and is instantly in love] H-hello. Do u need help? Here let me help you. [Unties Kia]  
  
Kia: Thank you! [Huggles]  
  
Julia: Leave Inu-Yasha alone!  
  
Sesshomaru: As you wish Julia.Halfbreed, feel luck for she has let you go, for now. [Leaves]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Sessho-Maru! You cant just leave me here with her!  
  
A/N- Plze R+R! I wanna write more episodes, but you need to review it first! I need the encouragment! 


	3. Episode 3

Announce: Welcome to Episode three! Todays guests are Luna from Sailor Moon, Ranma from Ranme ½ and Ash from Poke'Mon. Now, lets bring out our Hostess, Julia!  
  
Audience: [Cheers]  
  
Julia: [Has seat in chair] Welcome to Just Julia! Today wasn't a good day for me.  
  
Audience: Awwww!  
  
Julia: Yeah.Well, I hope we will have some fun with our Guests today! So lets bring out our first guest. Come on out Luna!  
  
Luna: [A black cat with a crestent on its forhead jumps onto the couch] Thank you for Having me, Julia.  
  
Julia: No prob! Now shall we get to the questions?  
  
Luna: Sure.  
  
Julia: Well, how did you learn how to talk Luna?  
  
Luna: I was hooked up to a machine so I could learn how to talk for the show. Both Artimis and Diana did that too.  
  
Julia: Are you and Artimis really together?  
  
Luna: Yes, we grew rather fond of eachother over the time that we have worked together.  
  
Julia: Cool! What about the cresent moon?  
  
Luna: A tatoo.  
  
Julia: Ouch!  
  
Luna: Tell me about it. Poor Diana, still a kitten, had to got through with that. It was very depressing.  
  
Julia: Yeah, Im sure it was. [Pets luna who then jumps in lap] Now lets bring out our next guest Ranma!  
  
Audience: YAY!  
  
Ranma: [Sits on the couch in guy form] Hey.  
  
Julia: Hey! [Heart] So, what do you REALLY think of Akane?  
  
Ranma: [Blush] Shes just a dumb tomboy!  
  
Julia: Your blushing!  
  
Ranma: I don't like her at all!  
  
Akane: [Stomps out holding a bucket] Oh really!? [Dumps a bucket of cold water on Ranma and he turns into a girl]  
  
Ranma: Akane! Why on live television?  
  
Akane: You deserved it!  
  
Ranma: You just cant handel the truth!  
  
Akane: What truth?  
  
Ranma: That Im a ton more pretty and talented and a better fighter than you!  
  
Akane: RANMA! [Kicks him through the roof and stomps off]  
  
Julia: That was interesting. [Is petting Luna] Now lets bring out our third guest, Ash Catchem!  
  
Ash: [He sits on the couch, Pikachu on his lap] Hey! Thanks for having me!  
  
Julia: Glad you could come. Now, Ash, were you ever made fun of in school about your last name?  
  
Ash: What do you mean?  
  
Julia: Your last name is Catchem, like Catch them?  
  
Ash: Really? I never noticed that before.  
  
Julia: [Sweatdrop] Interesting. You and Misty goin out?  
  
Ash: NO WAY!  
  
Pikachu: Pika?  
  
Julia: You wanna know something I don't get though. Brock is always going after all these girls -some of them are kinda.not too pretty- but he never goes after Misty who is a ton prettier then a lot of them.  
  
Ash: Who would? Julia: I dunno. So Ash, your ratings have gone down A LOT since you started. I mean, there was a Poke' Mania going on! Now its not as major. What do you think happened?  
  
Ash: I dunno, I think its because of that stupid Yu-Gi-Oh show on now. Im gonna *BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!!!* that *BEEP* show!  
  
Everyone: [sweatdrop]  
  
Julia: I didn't know you knew such language.  
  
Ash: Sorry bout that.  
  
Pikachu: Pika?  
  
Julia: Well, that's all the time we have for today, so keep checking back for episode four! Can't wait to hear what you think of today's show! Bye!  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Barges in and jumps on me]  
  
Julia: Wow, Inu-Yasha, I didn't know you felt this way bout me! [Flutters eyes]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Is pinning me to the ground] Don't flatter yourself! Where are they?  
  
Julia: Why, whatever do you mean? [Acts innocent]  
  
Inu-Yasha: The Shikon jewl shards!  
  
Julia: What about them?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Where are they!?  
  
Julia: Wjere are what?  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Puts claws to my neck] Better answer!  
  
Julia: [Gulp] Um.Ranma has them.  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Goes to find Ranma]  
  
Julia: That was close! Good Bye!  
  
A/N: Plz RandR! I REALLY like to hear your opinions! So far Ive gotten some really good reviews and I'd like to thank everyone for the encouragment. GO check out my other story, I put up chapter two! 


	4. Episode 4

Announcer: Welcome to Just Julia! Todays guests are Kia from The Instanity and Caios show, Toya from Ceres, and Reini from Sailor Moon. And heres your hostess, Julia!  
  
Audiance: [Cheers]  
  
Julia: Helo, everyone! Sorry about the delay in the shows airing, Ive been super busy! Well, lets bring out our first guest, Kia!  
  
Kia: [Walks out listening to her Portable Cd player]  
  
Julia: Are you listening?  
  
Kia: [Cant hear]  
  
Julia: [Annoyed] KIA! *Hitz her with a mallet]  
  
Kia: Ow! What!?  
  
Julia: Your suppoosed to be ansering my questions!  
  
Kia: Why'd I ever agree to this?  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Sitting on a chair inbetween Kia and Me] We all wonder that at somepoint.  
  
Julia: [Vain pop]Arrg..Inu-Yasha..  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh!  
  
Julia: Anyways.[Still irritated] so Kia, u and Sesshomaru having fun?  
  
Kia: Yes, although, he seems to be playing hard to get.  
  
Julia: I wonder why.  
  
Kia: That's cruel!  
  
Julia: Next guest!  
  
Kia: Meanness.  
  
Julia: Come on out Toya!  
  
Toya: [Walks out and takes a seat next to Kia] Hello.  
  
Julia: Hi, so how are u.  
  
Toya: I have a job to do. The Mikages need me.  
  
Julia: Im sure they do, hun. Now, how old are u again?  
  
Toya: I don't know.  
  
Julia: Right.I heard somewhere you have a twin?  
  
Toya: I don't kow.  
  
Julia: [Gets irritated] yeah.well, lets have Reini come out!  
  
Reini: [Walks out, Diana on her head.] Hi.  
  
Diana: Hello, mew.  
  
Julia:Kawaii! Okay, dear, how are u today?  
  
Reini: Im good, how are you?  
  
Julia: Im good. So, how are u coming along as a Sailor Scout?  
  
Reini: What do u mean?  
  
Julia: Sailor Scout? Your Sailor Senshi Shibi Moon, right  
  
Reini: [gets a little nervous] N-no.  
  
Julia: You don't have to hide it!  
  
Reini: [Runs off crying]Im sorry Serena, guys! [She calls to her friends]  
  
Audience: Awww!!!  
  
Kia: You made her cry you meany!  
  
Julia: I didn't mean too!  
  
Inu-Yasha: I thought I was bad.  
  
Julia: Shuddup!  
  
Sailor Moon: How dare you pick on a little girl like that!  
  
Sailor Mars: You made her cry!  
  
Sailor Mercrury: Your cruel and heartless, you may have a TV show, but you are just mean.  
  
Sailor Moon: IN the name of the moon, I shall punish you!  
  
Sailor Senshi: WE will pushi you too!  
  
Julia: What!?  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Oak Evolution!  
  
Julia: ACK! [Runs from attack]  
  
Sailor Venus: Love and beauty Shock!  
  
Julia: [Forms a shield] Im sorry! I didn't mean to make her cry! [Dodges another attack]  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Laughing]  
  
Julia: I will see u all next time! .Maybe. BYE!  
  
Note: Please look at Kia's stories, she has a show also called the Instanity and Caios Show. I don't know if I spelled it right. So sorry! She is in my fave list though! ( 


	5. Episode 5

Announcer: Hello and welcome to the Just Julia show for our Fifth show!!! Todays guests are Kenshin from Ruruni Kenshin or Samurai X, Vash from Trigun, and a special appearance from Goku.who is from DBZ...NOW!!!! Here is our hostess.....JULIA!!!!!!  
  
Audience: [Appluases and cheers loudy]  
  
Julia: [Walks out waving and sits in her soft kooshy chair]  
  
[There is a change in the studio and Julia herself. There is now a long black soft couch for the guests and a black, soft, kooshy chair for Julia. The audience has movie theater-like chairs and there is a sign behind the chairs that says "Just Julia, the only Talkshow with Class -or not". Julia now has black hair with red highlights and it is just above her shoulders. She wears tight blue pants and a white hulter top]  
  
Julia: [Smiles and waves to her fans and waits for appluasing to stop] Yes, well, welcome back to Just Julia. [has to stop again because of all the appluasing and cheering] Okay okay! Well, sorry about that long break, but Im back and as you can see, our profits had skyrocketted since the beginning of the show. [Major cheer and applaude from the audience] YEAH!!!! Well, we have a great show for you today, Goku is here- [Audience boos] [Julia does two thumbs down and sticks out her tongue] Yeah I know! Anyways, we will have a special thing at the end for your patient wait. Oh and to those people who wrote threat notes to me for being gone for so long, I want you to know I got them AND the bricks that fell through my window. Well, lets bring out our first guest, Kenshin!!!  
  
Kenshin: [Walks out and sits down on the couch on the side closest to me] Hello, Miss Talana, thank you for having me here today.  
  
Julia: Great to have you. I just want to say that I LOVE your show!  
  
Kenshin: Thank you, the cast is really good. Although, I have to say that Yahiko sometimes is a bit [searches for the word]  
  
Julia: Bratty?  
  
Kenshin: To put it nicely.  
  
Julia: Yeah. [smile] Anyways, so what do you REALLY think of Kaoru?  
  
Kenshin: Shes pretty, but a bit stubborn and mean at times.  
  
Julia: I think you two should get together.  
  
Kenshin: [sweatdrop] heh heh! I don't think that would be a good idea, that I don't.  
  
Julia: What do you do in your spare time???  
  
Kenshin: I train and have fun.  
  
Julia: What kind of fun?  
  
Kenshin: That is none of your buisness.  
  
Julia: I suppose youre right.  
  
Kenshin: Would you like to go out after the show?  
  
Julia: [has stars in eyes] Really??? Yes of course!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Good!  
  
Julia: [sigh] Ahem..... Next we have Vash from Trigun. Come on out!  
  
[a guy runs out on the stage and whispers something in Julia's ear]  
  
Julia: [pales then gets angry] WELL JUST GET HIM IN HERE OKAY!!???  
  
Guy: Yes ma'am!!! [runs off to get Vash]  
  
Julia: [Calms down and smiles] Sorry about that! We're having difficulties. [Forces smile and corner of mouth twitches]  
  
[evil laughter]  
  
Unknown: How stupid, you come back after how long and you cant even get your second guest out here. How pathetic.  
  
Julia: Whos there!?  
  
Kenshin: [stands up and pulls out reverse blade sword] Don't worry Miss Talana, I will take care of this person. Show yourself.  
  
Julia: [Happy sigh] Alright. [watches him lovingly]  
  
[The guy jumps to the stagr and it is none other than Inu-Yasha]  
  
Julia: [gasp] Its you! Kill him Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Im sorry Miss Talana, but I don't kill anymore. I use my sword to protect, not to kill.  
  
Julia: WHAT!? Inu-Yasha: Heh heh heh!!! How pathetic.  
  
Julia: Arrg.  
  
Vash: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! [He comes running out on stage followed by a bounty hunter]  
  
Everyone: [Sweatdrop]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Idiot.  
  
Kenshin: [in a flash he had slashed the bounty hunter and he fell down]  
  
Vash: Thanks a million!  
  
Julia: Vash! Come, sit! NOW!  
  
Vash: Alright alright. [Sits down] Hi.  
  
Julia: Hi! [Walks over to kenshin and makes him sit on the couch then takes Inu-Yasha and has him sit on the couch too.] Okay then, Vash, how are you?  
  
Vash: Good I guess.  
  
Julia: Good, good, so I hear you are worth a lot of money.  
  
Vash: Well, I am Vash the stampede!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. You didn't bring him here to interview him, you brought him here for the reward!  
  
Julia: Whatever, what do you know? [Waves him off]  
  
Vash: ......  
  
Julia: [whistles]  
  
Police: [Barge in and take Vash] WE got you now!  
  
Vash: Huh? WHAT!? Letme go!!!  
  
Julia: [Takes the money] Hehe!  
  
Inu-Yasha: See?  
  
Kenshin: That wasn't very nice, that it wasn't.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Don't even bother, she cant hear you.  
  
Julia: [In a daze]  
  
Announcer: Julia.... Julia? JULIA!  
  
Julia: [is startled] WHAT!?  
  
Announcer: Third guest?  
  
Julia: Oh, yeah, him.... [annoyed look] okay okay, lets bring out Goku. [annoyed sigh]  
  
Goku: [Walks out and sits down] Hi!  
  
Julia: How does it feel to be stupid?  
  
Goku: What?  
  
Julia: That's what I thought.  
  
Goku: [confused]  
  
Julia: Do you love Chichi?  
  
Goku: Whats love?  
  
Julia: Yeah....If you don't know, ask Inu-Yasha, he is in a love triangle right now. [smirk]  
  
Inu-Yasha: Shuddup! [Tries to attack Julia]  
  
Julia: [Evades] Now that wasn't very nice, was it?  
  
Inu-Yasah: [has a sad look on his face. Walks off stage and away]  
  
Julia: [feels sad and guilty now.]  
  
Audience: AWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Person in Audience: Why don't you go after him!?  
  
Audience: YEAH!  
  
Julia: Yeah! I will! [runz off] Inu-Yasha WAIT!!!!  
  
Kenshin: This is the end of the show, that it is.  
  
END!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Episode 6

((((((((((((((((((  
  
Announcer: Welcome to todays episode of Just Julia!  
  
Random person in the croud: YEAH JULIA!!!! WHOOO!!! YOUR HOT BABY!!!!  
  
Announcer: *Clears throught* Ehem! Todays guests are Chi from Chobits, Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon, again, and finally Digiko from Digi Charat.And heres your Hostess, JULIA!!!  
  
Random person: YEAH BABY!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Julia: [Walks out waving] Hello! Yes I love you too! [Sitz] Well, hey how is everyone?  
  
Croud:[Simutaniously] Good! You?  
  
Julia: Awsome. The announcer skrewed up the order for the guests. Sailor Moon is actually our last guest and so itsa Chi, then Digiko, then Sailor Moon. Just thought I would let you know in advance.  
  
Croud: Thanks!  
  
Julia: [Turns to stage manager] Did you brainwash them or something?  
  
Stage Manager: [Shakes head]  
  
Julia: Okie then.....Ooo!!! Guess what people?  
  
Croud: What?  
  
Julia: Our beloved Inu-Yasha is here today!  
  
Croud: Yay.  
  
Julia: [sweatdrop] yeah.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh! [Is now noticed] ....[has been sitting in the chair beside Julia]  
  
Julia; Oh, whats with the attitude. Don't you love me anymore?  
  
Inu-Yasha: I thought we agreed to stop doing that.  
  
Julia: [wacks him on the head with a mallet] shuddup!  
  
Inu-Yasha: [swirly eyes] Julia: Hmph! [suddenly cheers up and truns to audience] Lets bring out our first guest! Everyone welcome Chi!  
  
Croud: YAY!!! [Applauds]  
  
Chi: [Nervously walks out and sits on couch]  
  
Julia; Hey chi! How are you?  
  
Chi: Chi!  
  
Julia: [Smiles] How cute!  
  
Chi: [looks at unconsious Inu-Yasha] Chi?  
  
Julia: Ignore him!  
  
Chi: Chi.  
  
Julia: So, how is whats his face?  
  
Chi: Chi?  
  
Julia: [annoyed smile] lets bring out our next guest, Digiko!  
  
Digiko: [Walks out waving, bows then takes a seat next to Chi]Hello! *Mew*  
  
Julia: Hey! [is again annoyed] So ya think you are a star huh?  
  
Digiko: No.  
  
Julia: Really? [is relieved]  
  
Digiko: I know I am.  
  
Julia: heh heh....Well, lets start with a few questions.  
  
Digiko: Like an interview?  
  
Julia: Just like that.  
  
Digiko: Okay. *mew*  
  
Julia: Are those real cat ears?  
  
Digiko: Nope! Its just part of my costume. Julia: Do you ever feel threatened by other cast members?  
  
Digiko: Like how? Who?  
  
Julia: Like Puchiko or Rabbit girl? Like maybe like people like them, better?  
  
Digiko: Who would like them better than me?  
  
Julia: Never mind.  
  
Digiko: Mew?  
  
Julia: Sailor Moon! Your turn!  
  
SM: [Walks out and plumps down on sofa] Oh finally! A place to sit down. You don't happen to have anything to drink, would ya?  
  
Julia: [Puts face in hands and shakes head] why me?  
  
SM: Hm? Oh wow! Look at all the people. I feel like a star! Im on TV TOO! How cool!  
  
Julia: Isnt this your second time on here?  
  
SM: I think so, but its still way cool!  
  
Julia: Your voice seems to change each season, why is that? Constant peuberty or something?  
  
SM: No! Its just stuff.  
  
Julia: Putting too much into your mouth or something?  
  
Digiko: Mew?  
  
Chi: Chi?  
  
SM: NO NO!!! Nothing like that!  
  
Julia: Im sorry, hes not as fun as he used to be?  
  
SM: We have even- [Stops and laughs nervously] im not sure what your talking about!  
  
Julia: [sweatdrop] Im sure.  
  
Inu-Yasha: [Comes to] what happened? OH NO! IM HAVING A HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE! WAKE ME UP! AHHHHH!!!! [Sees the guests and then Julia and takes out Tsetsugiga (Sorry bout spelling) and points it at Julia]  
  
Julia: you've gone mad! Snap out of it! [hits him with the mallet again and knocks him out]  
  
Announcer: your gonna give him brain damage.  
  
Julia: See if I care.  
  
Announcer: Well,we're all out of time today. Thanks for joining us on Just Julia. Tune in next week for another odd episode of Julia Julia. ACK! STAY AWAY! 


End file.
